


Origins of Shaildri Dustshadow

by DrakeWings



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: The origins of one of my Skyrim characters, a Lynx Khajiit assassin, Shaildri Dustshadow





	Origins of Shaildri Dustshadow

Two Khajiits, a male and a female, are in the city of Falkreath, the mother is holding a baby Khajiit girl in her arms, the baby was a Lynx Khajiit like her dad, and had blankets made from the hides of animals around her.

"Are you sure about this my love?" The male Khajiit asked.

"Yes, I am. We don't have the coin to support her. We just need to hope that someone finds her and can give her a home." The female Khajiit, a Tiger Khajiit, said sadly. Clearly she didn't want to abandon this child, but they had to.

The male Khajiit nods and grabs a box with some food and more blankets. He puts the baby Khajiit inside and they take a final look at her before walking off. The mother was crying as she walked away from her baby girl.

\- Timeskip 8 years later! -

The eight year old Khajiit had not found a home yet, nobody wanted to adopt her, so she resorted to thievery to even be able to eat and drink. She sighed as she looked at the city of Falkreath, the city which was her home in a way. Two men approach her.

"Yes?" The Khajiit said. She didn't have the Khajiit's accent, nor did she know their language.

"Listen little girl, we can give you a home." One of the men said.

"Re-Really?

"Yes, come along now." The other man said.

The Khajiit got incredibly excited. She followed the men behind a building, only to be pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing?" The Khajiit said with utter fright.

"What do you think?" One of the men said with a perverted grin.

The Khajiit's eyes widened, she realized what was going on. She was about to be raped. She didn't know however, that Babette, one of the Dark Brotherhood's assassins, was watching from a distance.

"Well...I guess I should help this girl out." Babette thought as she walked to them, only to be pleasantly suprised when the Khajiit kicked the man pinning her down off of her and using her claws to climb up the roof. The men growled and got out their bows and started firing random shots at the roof, hoping to hit the Khajiit eventually. Babette then decided to help the little girl out by sneaking towards the two men and slicing their throats open before sucking whatever blood was remaining.

"You can come down now!" Babette called out as Shaildri peeked and then climbed back down.

"Greetings." The vampire said.

"Oh, um, hello." The Khajiit said.

"You don't have a home, do you?" The vampire said.

"No...I don't..." The Kahjiit said.

"Hm, well you are welcome to come live with me and my family. We can give you food, shelter, warm clothes-"

"Really?!?" The Khajiit said as she interrupted Babette.

"Yes." The vampire said.

"YES YES YES!!!" The Khajit said. Babette smiles and brings her to the sanctuary.

"What is the music of life?" The door asked with a ominous voice.

"Silence, my brother." Babette said.

"Welcome home..." The door said as it opened. Babette and the Khajiit walked inside, to be greeted by Astrid overlooking her map.

"Greetings Babette. Hm? Who is this girl you brought with you?" Astrid asked.

"This is...What's your name dearie?" Babette asked.

"I...Don't have one." The Khajiit said sheepishly.

"Really? Hmm...Hang on." Astrid said as she grabbed a book of infamous Dark Brotherhood assassins.

"Your name shall be Shaildri Dustshadow, the name of a previous member of our family who assassinated Jarls left and right."

"Shaildri Dustshadow...I like it!" Shaildri said.

"Good. Babette? Can you take her to the others? I need to get her some clothes in a more appropriate size for her." Astrid said.

"Yes Astrid." Babette said as she walked with Shaildri towards the dining table. She noticed Shaildri drooling as she looked at all the delicious food items. The members of the brotherhood were laughing and having a good time as they shared stories about their latest assassinations.

"Oh, hello Babette. Who have you brought with you?" Veezara asked.

"This is Shaildri. The latest member of our family." The vampire explained.

"Oh really? Well, what is she capable of?" Nazir asked.

"Well, she is a very quick thinker. When two men tried to rape her, she thought quickly and climbed onto the roof where they couldn't reach her.." The vampire said.

"A calm mind and quick thinking. Impressive for a child." Arnbjorn said.

Astrid entered the room with a red dress that she cut with her Blade of Woe to be a more appropriate size.

"Welcome to the family Shaildri." Astrid said.

"Thank you mom!" Shaildri said as she took the clothes.

"MOM?!?" The asssassins all said in utter shock, Astrid had a blush on her face and looked at Arnbjorn, not knowing what to do or say. Arnbjorn recovers and nods.

"Of course, you can call me mother any time you want if that makes you happy." Astrid said.

\- Timeskip to 12 years later! -

"Come on then! Me against all of you!" Shaildri said as she had her Ebony Daggers ready to spar against Nazir, Veezara, Gabriella, Festus and Arnbjorn. Astrid and Babette were watching.

Shaildri sure had moved up in the brotherhood. She was raised to believe what they were doing was right, and that all the people they killed were bad which was for the most part true. She was trained by Astrid in the ways of stealth, learned alchemy from her 'big sis' Babette and made her daggers with 'dad' also known as Arnbjorn.

"If my daggers point to your heart, head or throat, you're out." Shaildri says as the others nod.

"Spar!" Astrid said as the members charged at her. Nazir swung his scimitar but she blocked it and kicked Nazir's knee, dropping him on the floor. She holds her dagger up to his throat and Nazir nods, walking off. Veezara and Arnbjorn try to team up on her but she backflips away from them. She grabs her Ebony Bow and opens fire with practise arrows, several of them hit but one of them pokes Arnbjorn in the eye, eliminating him. Shaildri puts the bow on her back and grabs her daggers again, clashing blades with Veezara, all the while dodging lightning and fire from the two mages. She holds the side of her blade to Veezara's neck, he nods and walks off. Shaildri charges at Festus and Gabriella. She grabs a Paralysis Poison and chucks it at them. Paralysing the two mages. She holds the daggers to their throats and they would nod if they could. Astrid claps.

"Impressive my child." Astrid said.

"Thank you mom." Shaildri says as she sheathes her Ebony Daggers.

"I think now is the best time to give you your first contract." Astrid said.

"I'm ready." Shaildri said with a determined look.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
